


Voices Carry

by StripesnBooks



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Love, basically just really sad, was listening to 80s music this is what i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: Sans thinks being your sugar daddy will make you fall in love with him. Instead, you've fallen for his brother, Papyrus. and Papyrus, well... He hasn't exactly turned you down?





	Voices Carry

Sans was the best sugar daddy you had ever had. He got you everything you needed and wanted, respected your boundaries, and was ever the gentleman. You had met the skeleton monster at a bar on karaoke night, where you had drunkenly sung your heart out to some eighties tune. He had approached you and offered to buy you a drink, and then paid for the rest of your whole night. You couldn’t remember most of that night, but you remember being interested in the indigo lights in his sockets, and his razor sharp teeth. He had been dressed impeccably, like he had just walked out of a fashion magazine, and you figured none of it was real and so all of it was safe. Several drinks and hours of talking later, he had deemed you unfit to drive home and had set you up in a hotel room for the night. When you woke up, only somewhat hung over by some miracle, you had found his contact information and his offer to make your life easy. It was after several outings that he confessed, and he claimed you would fall in love with him for real sooner or later.

 

But you hadn’t.

 

You had fallen for his stupid brother.

 

Papyrus was lethargic at best, useless at worst. His brother obviously chose his clothes, but he wore them wrinkled and stained when he could get away with it, which was often. When you had first met him, you searched his eye sockets for the same light Sans’ held, but you couldn’t find it. Until he told some stupid joke or another, which you laughed at despite it being absolutely terrible. Then, for a split second, you saw a genuine smile and a spark in his sockets. You chased that spark and that smile whenever Sans brought him on your outings, but so far all your efforts had gotten was that same lazy smirk. Until you fell in love with that smirk, his jokes, his nonchalance, the gentleness and care he showed his brother, and the same care he showed you.

 

A little over a month later, Sans told Papyrus to take you home after another karaoke night. You remembered that night vividly, despite how many drinks you had.

 

Papyrus had the ability to teleport, so he did so, taking you directly to your living room, where you collapsed against him, giggling. “Pa-py-ruuuuuuussss,” you said, leaning into his bony chest. As he towered over a foot higher than you, that was all you really could lean into. “Thank yoooouuuuu!”

 

“course, doll. gotta take care of my brother’s human after all.” You heard the click of his lighter. You hated his smoking habit at first, but now you were starting to like the smell of smoke.

 

“... i don’t belong to Sans, you know. He just buys me stuff.” You pouted, burying your face into his jacket and inhaling his scent. Spice, smoke, and laundry detergent. This jacket must have been washed recently.

 

Papyrus didn’t even bother looking down at you, blowing smoke out of his nasal cavity. “you oughta get some water in you and get to bed. i gotta go get back to sans.”

 

“Papyrus.” You lifted your head to look at him seriously. “Can I… kiss you?”

 

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. He took another drag and blew out more smoke, before tilting his head down to face you. “sure.”

 

You hadn’t realized you had been holding your breath until you let it out. You reached up, lacing your fingers behind his spine, near where it met his skull. You rubbed your fingers over his bone gently, and pulled him down to your level. He held the lit cigarette away from you, and obligingly followed where you led, as you pressed your lips to his teeth. He didn’t do anything as you moved your face against his, but when you pulled away you felt as if your whole world had changed.

 

“you good?” he had asked, placing the cigarette back between his teeth, expression unchanged.

 

You looked up at him, feeling light. “Yeah.”

 

He nodded at you. And he vanished.

 

The next morning you felt severely worse. It felt like you were cheating on Sans, even though you weren’t dating. And Papyrus… he hadn’t given you any hint of what he was feeling. Whether or not he reciprocated your interest. You were awkward around the brothers for the next couple days, but Papyrus didn’t act any different and it didn’t seem like Sans knew anything. But sans often asked Papyrus to take you home, and you began to ask more regularly to kiss him. When you finally licked at his teeth, causing him to part his jaw slightly, revealing a glowing orange tongue that did wonders as it worked against yours, you felt like you had finally made some sort of step. You had told him you liked him. His reply?

 

“thanks doll. see ya later.”

 

But then Sans had asked if you wanted to move in with them, so he could better take care of you. and because you would be closer to Papyrus, you had agreed. Your late night trysts with Papyrus had become more common, after Sans went to bed. He did sleep and wake rather early. Papyrus was more like you, finding it hard to sleep and harder to wake up. Kissing turned to make out sessions, which turned to cuddling in his bed after, and eventually led to sex. You always initiated. His answer was always the same.

 

“sure.” Sure he would kiss you.

 

“sure.” Sure you could come into his room.

 

“sure.” Sure you could touch his bones.

 

“sure.” Sure he would take your clothes off.

 

“sure.” Sure he would fuck you.

 

You didn’t know what to make of it, and it hurt every time he said it so blandly, like he didn’t care one way or another. But you couldn’t help but fall into him, submitting to his teeth and tongue and surprising cock. He seemed to enjoy it at least, there was never a time he didn’t finish, and he always took care of you. 

 

Tonight was another night of sure. He held one of your legs above you as he drove his thick orange cock deep into you, his other hand rubbing at your clit until you came on him. He came almost immediately after, before pulling out as his strange magic dick dissipated. He sat against the headboard, lighting a cigarette as you came down from your high and caught your breath.

 

“I love you, Papyrus,” you breathed. It was not the first time you had said it.

 

“yeah.” Was his response, sending a sharp pain through your heart.

 

“Do you love me?” It was not the first time you asked, so you already knew what he would say. But you couldn’t help but hope for him to say something, anything else.

 

“sure.” 

 

At this point, him saying no would be a mercy.

 

“I can’t believe you when you say it like that.” You pulled the covers tight around you, the smell of smoke sinking into you and settling like a weight in your lungs. Your eyes slid to his skull. He wasn’t even looking in your direction.

 

He shrugged. “i know.”

 

“Should I believe you?” You asked, your voice now flat.

 

“you should go to bed,” he said in leiu of an answer. “we were pretty loud. sans might notice if you keep going like that.”

 

Now that made you mad. “Like you care! He takes me on dates and yet every night i come back and you’re the one i end up fucking!”

 

A bony finger pressed against your lips. “hush doll. voices carry, after all.” Your eyes burned, either from anger or tears; you weren’t sure. He stared at you for a beat, before taking a deep inhale of his smoke, letting it seep out of his eye sockets. “now be good and go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story. Been having writers block and exhaustion but I did this. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Tumblr- homesafterthemountain  
> twitter-stripesnbooks


End file.
